Yuu no Yume
by Ichi - Ichi
Summary: Yuuki es una chica corriente, o eso es lo que quiere creer. Su propio destino intentará demostrarle lo contrario. El fútbol, su único consuelo en su vida al márgen de todos, será también su forma de adaptarse a lo que le espera en su nuevo mundo.
1. Cambio radical

**Yuu no Yume. **

_**El sueño de Yuu.**_

Capítulo 1- Cambio radical.

El despertador sonó como cualquier otro día y me despertó. Era una mañana soleada y mi madre ya estaba preparando el desayuno cuando me levanté. Cogí el uniforme de la silla de mi escritorio y me cambié de ropa. Al salir de mi habitación, Rosquillas (mi perro) saltó delante de mí.

-¡Rosqui! Ten más cuidado. Por poco te piso…

Seguí por el pasillo hasta el baño y llamé a la puerta. Un "está ocupado" por parte de mi padre me indicó que el baño, efectivamente, estaba ocupado. Esperé un poco en la puerta y al poco rato salió mi padre.

-Buenos días, Yuuki.

-Buenos días, papá. Ya sabes que…

-Sí, ya se… repetimos la escena.-mi padre retrocedió hasta la puerta del baño- buenos días, Yuu.

-Papá… no hace falta si me llamas Yuu desde el principio.

-Pero es que "Yuu" suena muy masculino…

-Sí, pero "Yuuki" no me gusta.-me alejé de mi padre para entrar en el baño.

-Yuu, cariño, sal cuando acabes al comedor. Tenemos algo que decirte.

-Sí. Enseguida voy.-entré en el baño.

Me miré al espejo. Tenía los pelos de punta y eran blancos. Eso era normal ya que soy albina, y mis ojos estaban tan negros como siempre."_Vaya pelos que llevo. No se cómo mi padre no se ha muerto de un infarto"._ Cogí el cepillo de pelo e intenté alisarlo. Al ver que era imposible cogí la laca i me puse un poco. "_Así está mejor…"_ Después de acabar en el baño fui al comedor como mi padre instantes atrás me había pedido. Allí estaba mi madre también. Me miraban con una cara seria y me empezaron a asustar.

-¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, verás… sabes que tu padre trabaja mucho, ¿verdad? Gracias a él podemos pagar todos los gastos de tu escuela y de la familia.

-Sí.-cómo no saberlo. Mi padre se pasaba el día en el trabajo para mantenernos.

-Pues… Siento decirte que la empresa quebró hace poco y me despidieron.- aquello me sentó como un cubo de agua fría.

-Pero… ¿cómo nos mantendremos entonces? No podremos pagarlo todo.

-Por eso, hija, hemos decidido, con mucho pesar, que tenemos que tomar unas medidas.

-Puede sonar muy drástico, pero la situación lo requiere. Tu madre y yo iremos a casa de tu tía a ayudar en el negocio familiar, y a cambio pagarán todos los gastos de comida y el piso. Por otro lado, tú te quedarás aquí. Te hemos buscado un piso en una finca de estudiantes. Vivirás con otras chiquillas de tu edad. Alquilaremos la casa y así pagarás tus estudios y el alquiler de tu habitación en el piso.- me quedé a cuadros. De un día a otro mi vida había sido destrozada. ¿Cómo podíamos haber llegado hasta tal extremo como para tener que abandonar la casa? Mi madre trabajaría por primera vez desde que se casó con mi padre. Mi cara debía de estar tan blanca como mi pelo, porque mi madre me miraba con tal preocupación que parecía que me faltara la cabeza o algo.- También cambiarás de instituto, ya que el actual es demasiado caro. Compréndelo, por favor.

-Pero… ¿cuándo haremos todo esto? ¿Y cómo… hemos llegado a tal extremo?

-Las cosas son como son, hija, y no se pueden cambiar. El lunes que viene te cambiarás de instituto, y el domingo por la mañana desalojaremos la casa. Te llevaremos al piso y nos iremos.

-¿Hasta… cuándo nos iremos de aquí?

-Hasta que tenga un trabajo nuevo por aquí y tengamos suficiente dinero para vivir como hasta ahora. Hoy es jueves, así que cerciórate de esto y ves despidiéndote de tus amigas hoy. Ahora desayuna, que harás tarde.

"_Como si tuviera muchas amigas…" _Todo aquello me sentó como una patada. No me lo esperaba cuando me había despertado con el reluciente sol esa misma mañana. Pero de todos modos, ¿quién se espera que su vida de un giro de 180º en un día? Nadie, creo yo. El desayuno me sentó fatal y el día se había vuelto un infierno en cinco segundos.

ICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHI

Cuando llegué al instituto, nadie me esperaba. No tenía amigas, supongo que por mi carácter temerario y deprimente. Soy yo la que busca problemas. Todas mis compañeras piensan que soy rara por gustarme el fútbol hasta un punto obsesivo, y los chicos ni se me acercaban porque mi color de pelo les parecía repulsivo. Nunca me he sentido acomplejada por mi pelo, al contrario, me encanta. Pero que huyan corriendo de mí diciendo "Oh, mirad a la del pelo blanco… que rara, vamos a pincharle con un palo" era demasiado. Cuando me sentía estresada por ello, no me echaba a llorar como cualquier otra haría, sino que les daba una "pequeña lección". Así todo era más fácil, hasta que llegaban los profesores y me reñían. Mis padres no sabían mucho de esto, ya me encargaba yo de que no se enteraran… Ese día nadie se enteró de que me iba excepto un chico que quería salir conmigo desde primaria. Y ahora es cuando yo pienso: ¿cómo demonios se ha enterado? Sigue siendo un misterio para mí incluso ahora, cuando ya hace tanto tiempo desde que pasó. Se llama Daisuke, y es bastante listo. No se que ve en mí. Seguramente sólo sea por lástima, pero quién sabe… Esa mañana, al entrar a clase, se puso delante de mí. Yo era más alta que él.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- siempre intento comportarme de forma dura en el instituto. Normalmente no hablo así.

-Me he enterado de que te irás. ¿Es cierto?

-Sí. ¿Te importa?

-Bastante. Me gustaría…

-No empieces otra vez con el rollito de "Quiero salir contigo". Sabes que no quiero.

-Pero Yuu… Aunque sólo seamos amigos.- me miró con una carita monísima. Me ablandé con él. ¡Soy una chica, tengo mis debilidades!

-Sólo amigos, ¿vale? Y no quiero que nadie más se entere de que me voy. ¿Okay?

-Okay. Te daré mi número de móvil para que estemos en contacto, ¿vale?- sonrió. Pues sí que estaba feliz ahora…

-Vale. Ahora a tu pupitre, que viene el plasta del profesor. No quiero broncas esta mañana.

Al empezar la clase me invadió una sensación de tristeza muy profunda. Daisuke me caía muy bien, de hecho era buena persona, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Por otra parte no quería irme, estaba muy a gusto en mi instituto. Mi vida había cambiado tanto… Tengo 15 años, no estoy como para irme a vivir sola… bueno, sola no, porque mi padre me había dicho que estaría con unas chicas más mayores que yo. Pero no me importaba… porque no las conocía. La primera clase pasó de forma normal, pero la segunda tocó con mi tutor. El bocazas ya estaba aquí.

-Chicos, hoy tengo algo que anunciaros…- "_No, por favor…"_-vuestra compañera Yuuki se irá del instituto el viernes. Espero que le deis una buena despedida.

Todos se giraron a mirarme. "_Dios, qué vergüenza…" _A partir de ese momento no me arrepentí de irme. Después de eso sería el tema de conversación durante una semana, ya que nadie se va así porque sí…

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que hayan leído esta historia. Me entró la inspiración gracias a un sueño que tuve el otro día. Es mi primera historia, y TODOS los personajes son originales. Si os parece que puedo cambiar algo para mejorar la historia o veis alguna falta ortográfica me gustaría que me lo dijerais. Sólo continuaré si recibo como mínimo un review positivo, es decir, si una sola persona sigue la historia yo seguiré actualizando. **


	2. Mi sueño

Yuu no Yume

**Yuu no Yume**

_El sueño de Yuu_

Capítulo 2- Mi sueño

Después de lo que dijo el profesor quería que la tierra me tragara. ¿Porqué a mí? Todos en clase me miraban y hablaban en voz baja sobre mí. Después del "interesantísimo anuncio", el profesor sacó unos papeles de su cartera y los repartió entre todos los alumnos. Era una especie de cuestionario.

-Chicos, hoy he traído un test para hacer en clase. Escribid vuestro nombre y número de la lista en la parte superior. Los recogeré dentro de un cuarto de hora. Ahora empezad.

El test preguntaba cosas como "¿En qué te gustaría trabajar en el futuro?" o "¿Qué asignatura se te da mejor?", pero la que me llamó la atención fue otra, que preguntaba cuál era tu meta en la vida. Contesté rápido a todas las preguntas y le di la vuelta a la hoja. Me recosté sobre la mesa y empecé a pensar sobre mi nuevo instituto. ¿Haría amigos allí o huirían de mi como siempre? Pero lo que mas me intrigaba es que no sabía si tenían equipo de fútbol. El actual no tenía, por lo que no se me presentaban muchas oportunidades de jugar al fútbol. Siempre que echaban un partido en la tele cambiaba de canal, porque para mi es pecado ver el fútbol y no jugarlo. Lo mismo pasa con los estadios, nunca he estado en un partido en directo. Tampoco estoy enterada de las ligas y demás, me preocupo más por entrenar en el parque y demás. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde iría a parar Rosqui? Puede que se lo llevaran mis padres, pero yo no quería separarme de él.

Los quince minutos pasaron y el profesor recogió los tests. El resto de la hora nos dedicamos a hacer deberes retrasados. Yo no tenía mucho que hacer, así que cuando acabé me puse a estudiar. Puede que como compañera no sea la mejor, pero soy buena estudiante. Mis notas son muy buenas y eso compensa mi comportamiento. Al finalizar la clase y una vez salió el profesor un grupo de compañeras que se metía conmigo desde hace mucho se me acercó.

-Así que te vas… Estaremos mucho mejor sin ti por aquí.- Se empezaron a reír de mí. No soportaba eso, por lo que me levanté y empujé a la que había hablado.

-No te rías de las cosas que no sean graciosas, quedas fatal. Seguro que si no tuvieras a tus amiguitas para respaldarte ni te hubieras acercado. – en ese preciso momento entró la profesora de naturales. "_Siempre en el momento oportuno"._

-¡Profesora! Yuuki se estaba metiendo conmigo.- Intenté alegar algo en mi defensa, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca la profesora me acalló hablando.

-Yuuki, sal al pasillo, por favor. Entrarás a mitad de clase.- Salí obedientemente de la clase. Al fin y al cabo era mejor para todos si yo no estaba dentro, ya que mi "extraña apariencia" les distrae. Además así tendría tiempo de pensar tranquilamente.

Al salir me apoyé en la pared al lado de la puerta y me crucé de brazos.

"_Vamos a analizar la situación. El Domingo me despediré de mis padres por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Esa misma tarde desalojaré la casa y me iré a un piso en el que no he estado en mi vida a vivir con chicas que no conozco. El lunes empezaré clases en un instituto nuevo. No conozco nada sobre él… Ni siquiera cómo se llama ni dónde está…"_

Mi futuro era muy incierto. No sabía cuándo volvería a mi vida normal, pero tampoco me importaba tanto. ¡Vamos a ser optimistas! "_Después de todo, ¿quién ha dicho que el cambio fuera a peor? Será mejor si me lo tomo todo para bien. Si tienen un equipo de fútbol seguro que mi vida es igual e incluso mejor que ahora. Sin fútbol, no hay vida para mí."_ A mitad de clase la profesora me hizo entrar. No pude cogerle el hilo a la clase, y poco me importaba. Ya estudiaría luego. Al finalizar la clase salí disparada hacia la cafetería. Tenía mucha hambre, y no quería tener que esperar media hora en la cola. Además, eso me ahorraría tener que hablar con estúpidos incomprensivos. Daisuke me siguió en silencio, y yo no le dije nada ya que respetaba los límites impuestos por el silencio y no me molestaba. Una vez compré mi almuerzo nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a almorzar. Cuando acabé hice algo muy raro en mí, ya que empecé una conversación innecesaria. Siempre esperaba a que hablaran para hablar, pero esta era una excepción.

-Daisuke, ¿crees que me será difícil acostumbrarme al nuevo instituto?-me miró con una cara rarísima, tragó lo que tenía en la boca y me contestó.

-Depende de cómo te comportes. Si llegas allí y te comportas como en clase dudo mucho que las cosas sean diferentes a lo que son ahora.- Empezó a comer otra vez, fijando su mirada en el plato, pero yo no aparté la mía de su cara. Era guapo, había que reconocerlo. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo, atado en una pequeña coleta, y sus ojos eran de color ámbar.

-Intentaré comportarme, ¿vale? Pero es que es inevitable… cuando me encuentro rodeada de mucha gente me comporto así. Es como si tuviera una doble personalidad. No puedo hacer nada cuando mi faceta "cool" sale a relucir.

-Espero que por lo menos intentes controlarte un poquito.- me dedicó una sonrisa. A cualquier chica le hubiera dejado embobada, pero a mi no. Yo no haría tal cosa en ese momento, rodeados de tanta gente…

-Mañana no vendré. Espero que no te importe… así tendré más tiempo para recoger mi habitación. Además, yo sobro. Así me evito las burlas de último momento.

-Supongo que da igual que me oponga, ¿no?

-Has acertado. No vendré aunque me lo pidas de rodillas.

-Entonces yo tampoco vengo. Haré novillos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Para ir a tu casa, si no te importa…- puso la carita que había utilizado anteriormente para convencerme de que le dejara estar conmigo.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente… Pero tendrás que ayudar con los embalajes._ "Manipulador…"_

-Y… ¿sobre qué hora quieres que pase?

-A las once estaría bien. Así puedes almorzar en casa y tenemos una excusa para escabullirnos un ratito del trabajo.

-De acuerdo, entonces. A las once en tu casa.-en ese momento sonó la campana del timbre, casi interrumpiendo su frase.

Entramos en clases y las horas me pasaron rapidísimo. Al momento me veía saliendo por la puerta del instituto camino a casa. Daisuke se despidió de mí en la salida, ya que vivía en la dirección contraria a la mía. Al llegar a casa puse la mesa y mi madre sirvió la comida en los platos, ya que estaba preparado para comer cuando yo llegara. Después hice los deberes y me acosté a dormir un rato. El día me estaba resultando muy agotador. Después de la pequeña siesta me esperaba un duro trabajo de embalaje.

Cuando desperté mis padres no estaban, y en el recibidor había una nota. La leí:

_Nos hemos ido a la tienda de_

_Segunda mano, volveremos sobre_

_Las seis y media. Para la merienda_

_Tienes unas tortitas en la nevera._

_Papá y mamá._

Miré el reloj. Eran las cinco, así que fui a la cocina y allí las tortitas que mi madre me había preparado. Las devoré sin ningún miramiento y me puse manos a la obra con mi habitación. Estaba empaquetando los libros cuando sonó el timbre. Me dirigí a la puerta. En la pantalla del portero automático que había un hombre con gorra. Cogí el telefonillo.

-¿Quién es?

-_El cartero. Traigo un paquete para la señorita Yuuki. ¿Puede bajar un momento?_

-Si, enseguida bajo.

Cogí las llaves y salí de casa. Bajé por las escaleras y abrí el portal. El portero se había ido, pero en el suelo había un paquete a mi nombre. No había ni rastro de vida humana en la calle, así que cogí el paquete y subí a casa. "_¿Dónde demonios se ha metido el cartero? ¿No se supone que se tiene que firmar un papel o algo como que lo he recibido?" _Una vez en casa me dispuse a abrir el paquete. No ponía quién o enviaba, simplemente mi dirección. Cuando abrí la caja me encontré con una bolsa azul que parecía contener ropa con una carta encima. Aparté la carta para abrir la bolsa.

¡Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que contenía un vestido de color azul!

**Muchas gracias a Ossalia por su review, y muchas gracias también a los que leen pero no envian reviews(no miro a nadie...) Seguiré actualizando lo más pronto posible. Pulsad al botoncito GO!!**


	3. Secretos

Yuu no Yume

**Yuu no Yume**

_El sueño de Yuu_

Capitulo 3- Secretos

Era un vestido precioso. Tenía una textura muy parecida a la del agua y era de color azul claro. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un acabado en volantes. Me quedé entusiasmada mirándolo como un cuarto de hora, pero recordé que también había una carta en el paquete. Dejé el vestido encima del sofá de la salita y me senté a leerla. No había nada escrito fuera, así que lo abrí. Era una carta muy corta, de cinco líneas.

_Hola. Espero que te haya gustado el vestido. Me gustaría que te lo pusieras para esta noche y me esperaras en tu portal a las 10. ¡No pienses cosas raras! Sólo quiero invitarte a una cena en el restaurante de la esquina… así que no te pongas nerviosa. Por favor, intenta que tus padres no sepan dónde estarás. Es porque no se llevan muy bien con los míos. ¿Vendrás? Aunque mañana nos veamos me gustaría despedirte de una forma especial. _

_Daisuke._

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!

"Analizando la situación… Daisuke me ha invitado a cenar. Nunca se atrevía a decirme si almorzaba con él y ahora me invita a cenar… ¡Qué cara! Ahora va y se lanza, el chico…" Estuvo a punto de caerme del sillón. Después de pasada la sorpresa me levanté y fui a probarme el vestido al baño. Daisuke debe de ser adivino. Había acertado mi talla, mis gustos de vestir y mi color favorito. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Seguro que si hubiera ido a comprarlo yo misma no hubiera encontrado algo mejor. En ese momento oí que entraba alguien a casa y miré mi reloj. ¡Las seis y media! Si salía con el vestido mis padres me verían. Me cambié de ropa lo más rápido que pude y escondí el vestido entre las toallas limpias. Abrí la puerta y salí al comedor, justo a tiempo de impedir que mi padre leyera la carta.

-Hola, papá.

-Ah, hola, Yuu.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Ha dicho que iría a comprar unas cosas más. Enseguida volverá.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido?- cogí disimuladamente la carta de la mesita de centro.

-Muy bien. Hemos conseguido vender muchas de las cosas que ya no necesitábamos y hemos ganado bastante. También hemos comprado algunas cosas que necesitábamos antes de mudarnos y cinta aislante. El rollo que tenemos ya se estaba acabando y no da para todos los embalajes.

-Vale. Ah, se me olvidaba… Esta noche cenaré con unas amigas, para despedirme y todo eso… Así que no me preparéis cena.- antes de que le diera tiempo a decirme nada me encerré en mi habitación y seguí embalando los libros. Cuando terminé con los embalajes de mi cuarto escribí una nota que decía que me había ido ya a cenar con mis "amigas", la cogí y fui al baño. Me cambié de ropa sin que me vieran, ya que sospecharían si me veían tan arreglada. Volví a mi cuarto para ponerme los zapatos y coger mi bolso, dejé la notita en el recibidor y me fui silenciosamente. Al bajar Daisuke ya me esperaba. Se había vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Al verme salir del ascensor me sonrió. Abrí la puerta y le dije:

-Así que tú eras el "cartero"… Vaya disfraz.

-Pero ha funcionado, ¿no? Te he podido entregar la carta y el vestido sin que supieras quién te lo había dado hasta que has leído la carta, ¿o no ha sido así?

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Has conseguido que bajara. Eso tiene mucho mérito. Además… me ha gustado mucho el vestido…-me sonrojé al decir la última frase, me costaba mucho decir la verdad.

-Gracias. Pensé que te gustaría. Es un regalo de despedida.

-Pero… ¿cuándo lo has comprado?

-Esta misma tarde. Sólo comprarlo te lo he traído con la carta.

-Bueno. En la carta decías que iríamos a cenar a un restaurante. ¿A cuál iremos?

-Como no había mesa libre en el de la esquina he tenido que reservar en otro que está un poquito más lejos. Espero que no te importe.-"_¿Reservar? ¿Ha reservado mesa y todo? Mira que es atento…"_

-¿En cuál has reservado mesa?

-En el restaurante francés que hay dos calles más abajo.-_"¡¿En el francés?! ¡Es carísimo! ¡Sólo comer pan en ese restaurante ya cuesta un ojo de la cara!"_

-¡Es carísimo! ¡No te puedes permitir eso!

-Claro que puedo. Si es por ti, puedo.- Me hacía sentir mal. No quería ni pensar en las veces que le había rechazado, pero él seguía intentándolo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan miserable como para no ceder? Otro de los misterios que nunca resolveré.

Nos encaminamos hacia el restaurante en silencio. Recordé que la familia de Daisuke tenía una muy buena condición económica, como nosotros cuando mi padre gozaba de trabajo, ya que tenían una empresa familiar con bastante éxito. No sabía a qué se dedicaba, sólo que tenían bastante dinero. No debía de suponerle mucho pagar una cena para dos en un restaurante de lujo. Al llegar entramos en un recibidor con un mostrador. Allí había un joven, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, encargado de recibir a los clientes. Debía de tener un año más que yo. Se nos acercó educadamente y se dirigió a Daisuke.

-Buenas noches. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-He reservado una mesa para dos, A nombre de Daisuke.

-Síganme, por favor.- El chico se adentró en el comedor, en el que muchas de las mesas estaban ocupadas. Nos guió hasta una mesa para dos, un poco alejada de las demás.- Que tengan una bonita velada.- Le dirigí una sonrisa, y él me la devolvió. Daisuke pareció molestarse por eso. Una vez nos sentamos vinieron a tomar nota de lo que cenaríamos. Pedí solomillo a la pimienta con guarnición de verduras, y para beber agua.

-¿Te gusta este local?

-Sí, es muy confortante.

-Pertenece a mi familia. Es el mejor de toda la cadena de restaurantes.- Me sorprendí por este hecho, ya que no me esperaba este detalle. Me pareció raro en Daisuke que "fardara" del negocio familiar, ya que parecía un chico más humilde.

-Así que lo de que no había mesa era mentira. Sólo me querías enseñar el restaurante.

-No. Quería llevarte al mejor restaurante posible, no a uno mediocre.

-Daisuke, esto es una cena de despedida, no una cita. Y sólo somos amigos.

-Pensaba que cederías ante esto. Veo que eres difícil de impresionar.- le miré con cara de fastidio. De repente pensaba que me había equivocado con la decisión de venir.- ¿Y bien? ¿Me contarás por qué te cambias de instituto?

Definitivamente me había equivocado.

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, y a arine dasiere por su review. Me alegro de que esta historia os guste y espero que sigáis leyéndola. Yo actualizaré tan pronto como el tiempo me lo permita. ¡¡Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo!!**


	4. Amistades

**Yuu no Yume**

Capítulo 4.- Amistades.

* * *

Ahora podría jurar que si no hubiera ido a la cena con Daisuke, mi vida sería muy diferente. Pero en ese momento yo no lo sabía. Sólo pensaba que estaba preguntándome algo que no le incumbía, aunque fuera mi amigo oficialmente desde esta mañana. Tenía ganas de irme, simplemente eso.

-Vamos, dime la razón. No es tan complicado.- se reclinó sobre la mesa.

-Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal. Por favor, aléjate…- lo último lo dije en un susurro. Desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo, intentando no mirarle a la cara.

-Eres muy complicada. Te estoy invitando a cenar, y tú me lo agradeces sin contestarme a la única pregunta que te he hecho.

-Daisuke, por favor… cambiemos de tema.

-…-frunció el ceño y sus manos se cerraron en puños, como si intentara no explotar.

-¿Te fue bien el úl-

-Quiero que me contestes.- me cortó a media frase. No me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-No quiero, es algo personal.-le contesté sinceramente, empezando a molestarme por su comportamiento. No temía derecho a decirme que hacer y que no.

En ese momento se acercó el chico que nos había recibido al entrar, con una bandeja llena de comida y las bebidas en la otra mano. Estaba dejándolo sobre la mesa cuando otro camarero pasó cerca y le dio un empujón. El chico perdió el equilibrio, y le cayó la bandeja al suelo. Daisuke se levantó furioso. La anterior conversación ayudó con su humor, pero haber estropeado la forma en la que me quería impresionar con su supuestamente perfecto restaurante hizo mucho.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Limpia este desastre ahora mismo, y rápido! ¡Luego hablaremos!

-P-pero…- el chico intentaba excusarse.

-¡Ahora!

-S-sí…- fue a por una fregona y un recogedor.

-Daisuke, no ha sido culpa suya. He visto que el otro camarero le ha empujado por detrás.

-Me da igual. En este restaurante un error no se perdona, así que se puede considerar despedido.

-No ha hecho nada, eso es injusto. –el chico llegaba con la fregona y el recogedor.

-Enseguida le preparo la comida, señorita.- me dijo educadamente.

-No hace falta. Me voy a cenar a casa, disculpe las molestias que he causado.- me levanté mientras Daisuke me miraba atónito, sin creerse que le dejaba abandonado en su propio restaurante. Salí del local, no sin antes escuchar cómo Daisuke le gritaba al chico algo sobre que me había ido por culpa de su incompetencia o algo parecido y cómo este se disculpaba.

Me dirigí a casa dando un pequeño rodeo, para pasar por un parque antes de llegar. Necesitaba desahogarme, después de saber que mi supuesto único amigo sólo quería intentar que saliera con él utilizando una falsa máscara de simpatía. Legué al parque, que era muy grande y lleno de cerezos. En esa época no estaban florecidos, pero seguían siendo bellos. Me senté en un banco y empecé a llorar en silencio. Pensaba que tenía a alguien en quien confiar, pero sólo me había engañado para utilizarme. _"Un coleccionista de bichos. Me quería para su colección."_ Pensé con un humor macabro. Pasé más de media hora allí, llorando. Y una hora, y dos, y tres. Sólo salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando alguien me habló.

-Disculpa, ¿estás bien?- me giré al escuchar cómo alguien se dirigía a mí. Era el chico del restaurante, pero ahora no llevaba el uniforme. Me miraba preocupado.- Te he visto aquí cuando me iba. El restaurante ya ha cerrado, ¿has estado aquí desde que saliste?

-S-sí…-sollocé- no vivo muy lejos, no te preocupes… ¿T-te ha dicho algo Daisuke?

-Me ha despedido.- puse una cara muy rara, entre compasiva y horrorizada.- No te preocupes, de todas formas lo sabía desde el momento en el que llegué esta tarde al trabajo. Ayer dejé en ridículo a un compañero mío con una estúpida apuesta sobre cuántos clientes habría ese día, y es muy rencoroso. Me ha empujado para que me despidieran.

-Entonces sí que te ha empujado…- dije un poco más calmada.

-Sí, pero ya te he dicho que no hay motivo para preocuparse. Enseguida encontraré trabajo. – Izo una pequeña pausa- Deberías volver a tu casa.

-¿Qué hora es exactamente?

-Casi la una y media. Tus padres se estarán preocupando.

-Enseguida me iré…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? No es bueno estar sola por la calle a estas horas.

-De acuerdo.- Me levanté y empecé a caminar hacia casa. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi portal, donde saqué mis llaves para abrir la puerta. Miré a la cara al chico, y en ese momento caí en que no sabía su nombre.- ¿Cómo te llamas? No me has dicho nada sobre ti.

-Tú tampoco.

-Cierto.- Extendí mi mano hacia él.- Yuuki Saegara. Puedes llamarme Yuu. Encantada de conocerte.

-Daniel Tonerre, es un placer.-me tomó la mano y nos dimos un apretón. Nos reímos por la acción, ya que era una presentación algo atrasada.- Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.-me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y me sonrojé, mirando el suelo como si realmente hubiera algo interesante ahí, mientras le correspondía de igual forma.

-Entonces… adiós.

-No es un adiós, es un hasta luego.- me sonrió una vez más y se dispuso a irse, mientras yo abría la puerta del portal.

"_Se me ha olvidado pedirle el número de móvil"_. Me giré y ya no estaba. No sabía cuando ni dónde, pero estaba convencida de que le volvería a ver.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa mis padres estaban en el comedor viendo la tele. Pegué un portazo para que se enteraran de que había llegado y me miraron.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Yuu? ¿Te lo has pasado bien con tus amigas?

-Sí-mentí. Ni siquiera había estado con mis amigas.- Estoy cansada, me voy a la cama, ¿vale?

-Claro, cariño.- _"Extraño, no me han preguntado por el vestido"._

Esa noche me fui a la cama sin cenar. No tenía hambre y estaba agotada después de haber llorado durante varias horas.

"**Si no hubiera ido a la cena con Daisuke esa noche,**

**no habría conocido a Daniel."**

* * *

**¡Ossalia! ¡Que alegría me das al saber que te gusta tanto...! Si tú sigues leyendo, yo seguiré escribiendo. La historia cambia bastante a partir de este punto, pero es para mejor. Siento que Daisuke sea "el malo", pero esa era la intención desde el principio. Intentaré actualizar más seguido. **

**Respecto a mis amigos, al final sí que actualizaré, como podeis comprovar ahora mismo. Aunque también puede que cambie de idea y "actualice via e-mail", como antes. Ossalia, lo más seguro es que también te envie las actualizaciones por e-mail... pero algo es algo. es muy probable que esta sea la última actualización aquí en fanfiction.**


End file.
